United States of America
The United States of America was a Pre-War country in North America. A federal constitutional republic, the United States consisted of 13 commonwealths, and was arguably one of the most powerful nations in the world, matched only by China and the Soviet Union. Its neighbors included Canada to the north, Mexico to the south, and Cuba to the southeast. On October 23, 2077, the United States was bombed (along with the rest of the world) during the brief conflict known as "The Great War". History 20th Century With the end of World War II in 1945, the United States found itself the most powerful nation in the world, as well as the only country with nuclear capabilities. That year, the U.S. was one of the key players in the founding of the United Nations. However, as the next few years passed, relationships between the western allies and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics broke down, and soon, the U.S. found itself embroiled in a “cold war” with the communist east. The 1950's were a prosperous decade for the nation. As Europe and Asia continued to rebuild their war-torn countries, American industry reigned supreme. The decade wasn’t without its downsides, however. From 1950 to 1953, the U.S. Army engaged the Chinese People's Liberation Army in the Korean War, damaging relations between the United States and Red China. As the U.S.S.R. became a nuclear power, a major arms race started, with both the U.S. and the Soviet arsenals skyrocketing. In 1961, the United States launched the first human into space. Capt. Carl Bell of the United States Air Force made an 18-minute orbit in his space capsule, Defiance 7. However, Capt. Bell was killed during re-entry when his capsule’s parachute failed to open. The Soviet and Chinese governments were quick to dispute the claim, but despite these setbacks, the mission was viewed as a great success by the American people. In late 1968, the Congress passed a government-approved referendum that would reorganize the 50 American states into 13 commonwealths, taking effect the following January 1969. The U.S. flag was redesigned to accommodate the restructuring of the country. In 1965, the U.S. deployed 600,000 troops to southeast Asia, in an attempt to defend the western allied state of South Indochina against the communist north. Following a series of successful campaigns by an American, the government of North Indochina fell, with the cessation of hostilities occurring in early 1966. The decade came to a close with another major American achievement - On July 16, 1969, the United States Space Administration successfully sent a crew of three astronauts to the moon as part of the Valiant 11 lunar mission. On July 4, 1974, Richard Nixon stunned the world by announcing the United States and the Soviet Union were going to begin mutual understanding on the world stage. The following year, President Nixon visited the Soviet Union and met personally with Soviet premier Leonid Brezhnev. As a direct result of this historic event, the U.S.S.R. began a period of economic liberalization and free market reform. The rapprochement culminated in 1975 with the historic Valiant-Yedinstvo space mission, in which a American and a Soviet spacecraft met in orbit over the Earth, with the captains of both spacecraft greeting each other with a handshake. The tension of the Cold War was far from gone, however, as the U.S. soon began to focus on the threat of Red China. During the first Sino-Soviet war, the United States offered support to Soviet troops who had had their support severed after the Chinese pushed up from Mongolia into Siberia. Ran Zhen Mao, Premier of China, condemned this action, and at one point threatened to blockade the western U.S. With a new anti-Communist fervor, the United States started to forcefully control the population through fear, an idea that has been around since the beginning of civilization. With the U.S. and China embroiled in a full-out arms race by the early 1980's, the government engaged in a massive program of military spending, reassuring their allies in the Pacific that the U.S. would not stand for communist Chinese aggression. By 2077, the nuclear arsenal consisted of over 100,000 nuclear warheads, many in "gravity" bomb design and many on ballistic missiles. The nuclear proliferation was so great in fact, those private companies were even contracted to make nuclear weapons. Mid-way through the 2050's the U.S. had begun switching to ballistic missiles and cruise missiles as the primary deterrent, while China kept its deterrent on its tens of thousands of bombers. 21st Century When the resource wars began, the took on a neutral path on the European invasion of the Middle East. Not wanting to drag itself into a third world war, America steadily began isolating itself from the rest of the world. The close relations it had with England and France remained, but the U.S. refused to give any sort of aid that may be considered an act of war by the United Arab Coalition. The U.S. did, however, find close friends with its former enemy, the USSR. The U.S. and Soviets both had China as common enemies, and thus developed a very close military relationship. During the final years in the United States, after a few more decades (2010's to 2060's) of ever decreasing loss of Federal and States' seats by the Democratic Party, so they had no choice, but in a very increasing demand of merging with the Republican Party as means for surrender, the remaining Party members become more right-wing has favored this idea, etc. While its former Left-wing and centrist voters become Independent, while some just joined and created few political parties like the American Social Liberal and Social Democratic Parties, with very minimal success in the former Blue States (both gained few seats for the last two decades until Resource Wars even make few them a bit more center-right. In 2075, the Democratic Party has complete the merging with the even further truly Far-right Republican Party into the New National Democratic-Republican Party, as former several Democratic Party state party chapters become Independent statewide political parties, with four them like in California has sharing the same name, the Independent Democratic Parties, when the Democratic Party take its time to merged. And like the previous attempts, those statewide parties did gain few to several seats by those former Democrat voters, before the Great War happened. Conflict with China :See also: Sino-American War During the course of the Sino-American war, America itself expanded very rapidly. The Mexican government broke down in the 2050's and American forces were deployed to strategic regions to protect U.S. interests from revolutionary groups that were terrorizing the area. While the U.S. didn't fully annex Mexico, a new very pro-American government was instituted, and American troops remained in the area. On the complete opposite end of the continent, Canada, was totally absorbed into America by military force. With American forces and civilians swarming all over Canada because of the war effort, the decision was made to fully annex Canada. Without any resistance, the Canadian government signed over control of all former Canadian territories to the U.S., and to give control of any and all Canadain military assets to America. Most Canadians accepted and even liked that they were now the newest addition to the U.S., but many still, resisted. Rebel groups continued to fight the U.S. Military, even though they were steadily losing to the superior American forces. By 2076 the U.S. had annexed Cuba and most surrounding islands, as well as establishing military outposts throughout Central America. The Panama canal was sold back to the U.S. on April 8th, 2077 allowing U.S. ships to pass through freely without paying any fees. U.S. Air Force and nuclear missile bases were also scattered around Central America, to both intimidate China, and keep the ever-growing South American Union in check. On October 23rd, 2077, the U.S. faced a nuclear assault from its long time enemy China. China, knowing it would never win its war with America, decided it was time to end the war once and for all. China and America exchanged tens of thousands of nuclear weapons, turning both nations into radioactive wastelands. The U.S. was hit a lot less than China was, however, all of America was still destroyed. Now the U.S. is nothing more than a few hundred different factions all battling for control of what little is left of the most powerful nation that ever existed. Leaders Presidents * James Hunter (2025-2041) * Samuel Walker (2065-2077) * Richard Nixon (1961-1977) Vice-Presidents * James Anderson (2065-2077) * Willard Jenkins (2025-2041) First Ladies * Martha Walker (2065-2077) * Sarah Hunter (2025-2041) * Pat Nixon (1961-1977) Agencies, Armed Forces & Departments *Bureau of Alcohol, Drugs, Tobacco, Firearms and Lasers *BUMED *Central Intelligence Agency *Federal Bureau of Investigation *Office of Strategic Services *United States Air Force *United States Army *United States Department of Defense *United States Marine Corps *United States Navy *United States Space Administration Military The US Military was the most powerful and technologically advanced army in the world. By the 2040's the US government confirmed that the United States had over 3,000,000 soldiers in service as the population had grown to over 370,000,000 citizens. The US Navy was the largest Navy in the world and had the worlds largest Air Force by the 2036. The US Military was made up of 4 seperate divisions that formed the United States Armed Forces * United States Army * United States Air Force * United States Navy * United States Marine Corps Events *The American Annexation of Canada *Central American War *Explosive Collar Debate of 2074 *The Sino-American War *Summer of '68 *The Mergment of the Two Parties Experiments, Projects & Systems *Project Brainstorm *Project GOLIATH *Project Horus *The American Experience Project *TOSS-74 *XM-21 Gauss rifle *XM225 International Affiliations *North American Aerospace Defense Command *United Nations Successor States Direct *Great Capital Republic *New Confederate States of America *North American Reich *Republic of Arizona *Republic of Columbia *Restored United States of America *United States of America *Unified Commonwealth of New America Indirect * New California Republic * Brotherhood of Steel * Commonwealth Provisional Government Successor Factions *U.S. Military Remnant *Enclave **Enclave remnants (Which itself a direct successor of the original organization but however for different goal in mind) Category:Locations Category:Pre-War Countries